Nothing comes between family
by Rumbelleforever64
Summary: What if Belle had a sister that she didn't tell Rumple about? And what if that sister was locked up in the asylum and hurt by Regina? And most,importantly, what if that sister found her? I am really bad at summaries sorry! Rated K because I'm paranoid. I will try to at least once a week. My first fanfiction!
1. The Truth

Belle couldn't' sleep. It wasn't that she didn't want to be asleep, but she knew if she did, the nightmares would return. The screaming and pleading for help. She rolled onto her side and looked at Rumple. How the heck was she gonna tell him this? She tapped his shoulder. He groaned and pulled away. "Rumple?" Her voice was barely louder then a whisper, but he picked up on the tone. He turned to look at her. "What's wrong sweetheart?" His voice was tired but filled with concern. Belle looked him in the eye and began to speak. "I have to tell you something. You see, when I was very little, my mother had an affair with a Guardian. They had a daughter called Holly. She lived in the palace with farther and I and she came into her powers and began to protect people. She was actually Snow and Charming' s protector. One of her enemies captured me." She stopped to make sure Rumple was still listening. "He gave a choice, allow me to be killed or go under a sleeping curse. She chose the curse. All I now after that is that her husband woke her. I never saw her again but..." She stopped again as she felt a tug in her throat. "In my dreams, especially in the asylum, I could hear her screaming." Belle just about finished her sentence before she broke down in tears. Rumple pulled her into a hug and, as she lay there, in his arms, he was sure of only 2 things.

1)If this girl was alive, he would do everything in his power to reunite her with Belle. And...

2)If this girl was dead, he would make sure that who or whatever killed her would end up the same way.

No-one upset his Belle.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly was scared. She had no idea how long she'd been locked up, but she was pretty sure the Enchanted Forest hadn't looked like this before. She only remembered her name and that she had to find Belle. It was like she'd been in a dream. Regina ordering more pain or more drugs, being locked up and screaming so much her throat bled. She had finally managed to escape. She'd punched the orderly in the stomach before kneeling him somewhere unpleasant. Then Holly had ran. _Find Belle,_ was all she could think, _Find Belle and I'm_ safe.

SORRY! It's short I know but that's only because I have really bad writers block. Chapters will get longer I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle was desperate. If Holly was alive, the she needed to find her. If she was dead...well, it wasn't worth thinking. She was convinced that the screams in the asylum were not dreams. She had told Ruby about her theory and Ruby had been only too happy to help. Before going to search town, she had spoken to Rumple. "If you find her, dead or alive, bring her straight to me and I will try to help." He was being unnaturally supportive and that both thrilled and terrified Belle. She kissed him and went outside to meet Ruby. If she couldn't find Holly with her wolf scent, the Holly wasn't in Storybrooke. "Have you got anything of hers for me to track?" Asked Ruby. Belle went into her bag and pulled out a purple ribbon. "She always used this to tie her hair back. Will it do?" Belle asked, handing it to Ruby. Ruby held it to her nose and nodded. She set off and, after a moment of hesitation, Belle followed her friend. They walked past the hospital, the clock tower, the mayor's house and almost all the shops into the wood. Belle remembered that Holly had always felt safe in the woods. Ruby was running and Belle was struggling to keep up when they came to an abrupt and sudden stop. Ruby looked down, and there, in a very similar state to Belle when she escaped the asylum, lay Holly, whimpering and shivering in her sleep...

Please Review. I know there isn't much Rumple dialog, but he is very hard to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle couldn't believe it. After 28 years of not remembering what Holly looked like and weeks of not knowing what happened to her since the curse broke, her sweet, carefree and mostly innocent little sister was curled up a ball on the ground in front of her. Belle wanted to cry. Ruby must have seen it, because she put her hand on Belle's shoulder and then, she bended down and tapped Holly, as lightly as was possible. Holly screamed and sat, bolt upright before beginning to sob. Ruby looked at Belle full of guilt. Belle gave a reassuring look, to show that it wasn't Ruby' s fault then couched down beside Holly and putting an arm round her. Holly tensed and looked up, meeting Belle's eyes. For a moment, they were full of terror, then regionition and Holly smiled. It had been 28 years since that smile had been on her face. "Belle?" Her voice was small, shy and scratchy, quite different from how Belle remembered it. Belle opened her mouth to speak, but, before she had the chance, Holly was hit with a violent coughing fit that shook her small body. Belle held her as close as possible, wanting her sister to know it was alright. Ruby gave Holly a handkerchief which Holly held over her mouth. Belle almost cried when Holly took the hanckie away from her face. The cloth was stained red with blood...

So what will happen? Will Holly be OK? Please Review. Again, sorry for lack of Rumple and the length.


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SOOOOO SORRY! My internet went down in April and has just been fixed. REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! I will catch up with myself on the chapter front. Again SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!


	6. Chapter 6

Belle lifted her sister into her arms, almost unable to breath. She followed Ruby out of the forest, Holly still coughing, and ran back to the shop. "RUMPLE!" She yelled, tears falling from her eyes. He came out of the back as fast as he could, and took in the scene. Belle, his Belle, holding a now unconscious little form in her arms with tears streaming her face. He gestured Belle to place Holly on the sofa while he went to fetch various things. Belle held on to Holly' s hand like it was her lifeline. She couldn't lose her. Not now...

Please Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

_Holly? Holly, please, you gotta wake up! I can't loose you again..._ Holly groaned and coughed as she came to. She could hear something, something she hadn't heard in a long time. As a guardian, she had always been somewhat telepathic. Now she thought she could hear Belle's thoughts."Belle?" _Wow_, she though, w_hen the hell did my voice go so scratchy? _She opened her eyes. Someone was holding her hand and had her head on the bed next to her. _Wait,__ that's where the thoughts are coming from. _Belle was evidently asleep. Holly tried her voice again. "Belle?" It was still scratchy but was much louder this time. She sat up with a jolt, looked around and then locked eyes with with Holly. She smiled and pulled Holly into the most gentle hug in the world, like she was afraid she would break. A man came up behind Belle and Holly flinched. Rumplestilksin? Belle looked at her funny. "Did I say that out loud?" Holly asked.

"Yes. And by the way, why is your voice so scratchy? It used to sound like you were singing all the time." Belle replied. Holly shrugged. She was still looking at Rumple with wide eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart. I'm Belle's... well, I lover her dearly."

"OK."

"Holly what happened to you?" Asked Belle

"It's a long story..."

Sorry this took so long, major writers block.


End file.
